The Sadistic Vampire
by LlamaTaco
Summary: Rin, a girl living in a small village, comes across a monster in the woods. What will happen when Rin persists to Find out more about him? based loosely off of the song Sadistic Vampire by Len Kagamine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I decided to take a break form the Prisoner's Planes, and start this story that sort of popped into my head. Hope you enjoy! It is based roughly off of sadistic vampire. The story line will not be the same though.**

* * *

Trees flew past in a blur. I must catch up, The girl thought. That man has been in town all week, only coming out at night, then stalking into the forest. She would watch him from her window. Why? Nothing is out at night. Curiosity got the best of her, as she ran after him after he left town. They had been running for a while.

The man slowed to a stop. He sensed something behind him. He whipped around, and saw a girl, looking about seventeen. Perfect, he thought. Her waist length golden hair was swaying in the wind, her piercing blue eyes staring. He could smell her sweet blood.

Why is he looking at me like that? The girl thought. He looked about a year older than me, around eighteen. His hair was blonde, tied back into a ponytail with shaggy bangs hanging in his face, his cerulean eyes watching her with curiosity. His eyes began to turn yellow, and fangs descended from his mouth as a cruel smile creeped onto his lips. The look in his eyes frightened her. Oh no, she thought. what have I gotten myself into?

The man realized his mistake. No, I promised myself! Never again! His mind was racing. Why didn't she run?!

She was paralyzed with fear. She couldn't think straight. Suddenly she heard a voice. "RUN! Are you insane?" It came from the man in front of her. he seemed conflicted, as if having an internal war with himself. "GO!" She turned and bolted away as fast as her legs could carry her.

TIME SKIP

She couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night. who was he? Why did he transform into...That? A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Rin! Good morning, how are you today?" Her friend, Miku asked. She was oblivious to the dull, tired look in Rin's eyes.

"Good morning, Miku. I'm fine." Miku was glad that her friend was alright. Maybe she was just tired.

Miku was right. Rin is tired, but not for the reasons Miku thought. All the running left her winded. Of course, Rin isn't going to tell anyone about what happened. They would think she was insane. But still, Who was he?

Miku turned around and saw a familiar face bobbing through the crowd. "KAITO!" Miku screeched. She was ecstatic that he had returned from his journey safely.

Kaito, upon seeing his teal-haired fiancee, ran over to her and swept her up into his arms.

"How are you, my bride to be?" He muttered into her hair. Miku giggled and blushed.

Rin left them to their flirting and started towards the bakery where her friend Teto worked.

The man was watching her through the trees. She intrigued him. He had to make sure she didn't tell anyone what she saw. If she did... His secret would be exposed again. He would have to find another forest to live in. He knew that he had to keep his secret safe, even if it meant killing her.

* * *

**I decided to try Third person POV, and I think it came out nicely. What do you think? I'll introduce Len more in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think? Sorry for the short chapter, future chapters will be longer! **

**Peace, Love and Dreams,**

**_Dreamer520_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I'm still having trouble with The Prisoner's Planes, but I haven't given up! Also, Thank you Mori07 for favoriting and following both of my stories! I don't know if I mentioned it in my other story... so here we are! I haven't gotten any reviews, so can we change that?:D

on with the story!

* * *

She's following me again. She's persistent, He thought. What was her name again? R-Rin? Yeah, that's what that girl with the pigtails called her. He was so deep within his thoughts, he didn't notice what was following closely to Rin.

Rin was almost to him, she was definitely getting closer. She was tackled to the ground, and she let out an ear-splitting scream as a sharp pain seared down her left leg.

He was on her attacker in a flash. His fangs unsheathed, he bit the huge animal and it fell to the ground, howling in pain. It quickly recovered, and gained an advantage over the man, managing to get on top. Not for long, however, because Another bite was taken out of his shoulder, a fatal blow that he surely couldn't recover from, as he fell to the ground whimpering in pain. The man looked behind him, to see Rin unconscious, and an injured leg dripping with red blood. he could smell the sweet scent of it, making his mouth water. No, I will resist, he thought, and swept up the injured girl bridal style, running through the woods until he reached an old abandoned castle.

* * *

When Rin woke up, she found herself in a bed, in an unknown room. Slowly, the memories started coming back, the pain in her leg dully throbbing. A small movement caught her eye from the corner of the room.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Her voice was light and high, like bells. Thinking it rude to leave her question hanging in the air, he told her,

"I am Len. This is my home." It answered her question, but gives nothing away.

"I guess I should be more specific. What are you?" He guessed that she already knew he wasn't normal. After all, he had transformed in front of her.

"I am a vampire." Rin had heard of these. They were creatures that suck the blood out of people and animals, and burn in the sunlight... Wait a minute, she thought. He was standing right under the window. How was he not burning?

"If you're a vampire, how is the sun not burning you alive?" She was extremely suspicious of Len.

"The sun doesn't burn vampires. We want you to believe that, so you think we don't come out during the day. It is really quite convenient..." His voice trailed off, leaving Rin to wonder why. 'We'? There was more?

"When can I go home?" She asked. She needed to get back, Miku would be worried. Although absent-minded, Miku did have a motherly instinct.

"You can't."

"And why not?"

"You know too much." Rin cursed her curiosity.

"You can't just keep me here!" Len smiled viciously, his eyes glinting yellow. Rin was extremely frightened.

"Oh, can't I?" He muttered. Rin was afraid. It must have shown on her face, because Len suddenly went back to normal, disgusted with himself. He walked out of the room saying, "I'll come back later. There are clothes in the wardrobe."

When Len left the room, Rin looked down at herself. She was wearing the same yellow dress, except the skirt was ripped to shreds. Too bad, she idly thought. I liked this dress. Her leg was in clean, white bandages. They must have been changed recently. The bandage went from mid-thigh to her mid-calf. She remembered the monster that tore her leg, bigger than a horse. It had wolf-like features. If vampires exist, then do were-wolves exist too?

Rin slowly limped over to the wardrobe, careful not to hurt her leg again. She pulled out a light blue dress, one that matched her eyes, with a skirt that went down to the ground, much fancier than she was used to. She pulled the dress on, and wandered around the large room. It was quite empty, and dusty, as if it hasn't been used or cleaned for decades. If it's only Len living here, Rin thought, Then that would make sense. Based on the size and style of this room, this place must be huge. _That's bad, I need to get out of here without getting lost._ She looked out the window. She was on the second story. If she could find a rope...

Suddenly Len burst in the door. "Are you hungry?"

* * *

Rin picked at her food. Len obviously had no idea how to cook. The meat was almost raw, and the bread was burnt. Luckily he had also put out fruits and vegetables, or she would have starved. Rin ate another grape in silence. This is extremely awkward, she thought. Len just sat at the other end of the table, looking uncomfortable. Len was hungry, but if he ate in front of Rin, she would be sickened, and he couldn't just leave in case she decided to run. When she falls asleep, he told himself, I'll go out to hunt.

Rin tried to start a conversation. "So... You're a vampire?"

"Yes."

"...What's it like?"

"You know what vampires are. I think you can guess." Len was in a bad mood. He hadn't eaten anything since two days ago. Rin was surprised by his sarcasm, and they spent the rest of dinner in silence.

* * *

When Rin was asleep, or so he thought, Len quietly walked out the front door and began running. I need to do this fast so I can return to normal, he thought. If he went back to the castle right after hunting, he could lose it and kill Rin, breaking his promise to himself, sucking human blood. He wanted to be like a human again, even though he knew this wasn't possible. He picked up the scent of a deer, and silently began stalking it.

Rin saw Len leave through the window. Now was her chance. She slid out of bed and opened the door to her room. Now she just had to remember how to get to the dining room. After about five minutes of searching, she found it, and headed towards the main hall, which was connected to it. She pulled on the door, only to find it barred. Knowing this would probably happen, she went back towards the dining hall and tugged on one of the ropes tying the huge curtains back. She was sure to pick curtains that were near a wall, so it was less noticeable, and ran towards her room.

Walking out on the balcony, she looked down, then looked at the ropes. I think four is enough, she thought. (A/N- The curtains are HUGE, from ceiling to floor, and the ceiling is high...) She knew she was running out of time as she quickly knotted the ropes together, and tied it to one of the railings. Success, she thought victoriously as she slid down the rope.

As soon as she was down, she began running. she didn't know where she was headed, but she knew she wasn't safe there. Her leg was killing her, but she couldn't stop. After running for about ten minutes, she tripped over a tree root, and landed face-down in the dirt.

She heard a growl, and turned around to face the source.

* * *

**I have a bad habit of leaving these cliffhangers... Oh well! Writers are supposed to interest their readers, right? Who do you think it is? Anyway, I really appreciate reviews! They help me improve upon my stories, so if you see any mistakes, please tell me about it! thank you for your support!**

**Peace, Love and Dreams,**

**_Dreamer520_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I haven't updated for a while :/ but here it is! It's really short, Im working on making these longer. Don't hate me for short chapters!

thank you TheYokaiOtaku and guest for reviewing! Sorry for the cliffhanger, I got bored and didn't want to write anymore :/

but here is the chapter!

* * *

Rin turned around to face a growling Len, fangs out, eyes blood red, smiling viciously. Realizing what was happening, she scrambled up and ran, as fast as her bad leg could carry her. She was in major pain, her leg beginning to feel numb.

It was painful for Len, trying to resist the urge to tear her to shreds. He stopped himself, and tried to calm down, not going after her until he felt his fangs retract again.

As he was running, he saw Rin pulled into some bushes. He had a bad feeling about that. He ran faster, courting through the bushes to find Rin being held hostage by two stupid twin vampires.

"Rinto! Lenka! To what do I owe the pleasure?" He growled sarcastically.

"Oh, don't be so harsh, Lenny," Lenka said, playing with her blonde ponytail. "We could smell her from a mile away, and it sure smelled sweet!" Rin looked truly shaken to the bone.

Rinto? Lenka? More vampires?! How many inhuman creatures will I have to deal with?! Rin thought.

"Oh come on, Lenny! You wouldn't mind if I had a taste?" Rinto sneered. He began to brush his lips on Rin's neck, his shaggy blonde hair falling over her face, and Rin flushed pale, trying to punch him.

"Ooh, a feisty one, are we?" Len was mad. Why did they ruin everything? He was trying to gain her trust, and they just threw all of that away!

Len attacked Rinto, tackling him to the ground. Although Rinto and Lenka were older, Len was stronger than both of them. Lenka pouted, and Rinto growled.

"Come on, Lenny, we were just having fun!" Lenka whined. Rinto just growled, struggling, and Len tried to suppress a smirk.

"Well, don't. And don't call me Lenny," he muttered, grabbing Rin and running, leaving Rinto and Lenka on the ground.

Rin began struggling. " Let me go, you bloodsucking demon!" She shouted. She was trying to sound brave.

That last part hit Len hard. She doesn't mean it, he told himself, she's just scared. Still it hurt knowing she felt that way, even if it was true. He kept darting through the trees at top speed, until he reached the castle, where he entered through Rin's balcony with a high leap.

"Wow, I never would have though of using the ropes from the curtains," he said, ripping them off, reminding himself to take off the others before she woke. Rin went and sat on her bed, fuming. If only those stupid vampires hasn't interfered! She could have been out of there! I was so close, she thought.

Len left the room, and headed towards the dining room, where he ripped the curtains off the windows and put them in an empty room, far from where Rin was. He couldn't let that happen again. She could be seriously injured, or worse. He could never forgive himself for being the cause of anyone's suffering.

Rin was too tired to think straight. She crawled under the covers and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Rin woke up from a throbbing pain in her leg. She carefully stood up and walked over to the wardrobe, throwing on the first dress she grabbed, which was white with gold trimming and wide sleeves*. Rin didn't want to leave the room and possibly face Len, so she walked out onto her balcony, standing in the beautiful morning sun, the wind gently caressing her golden hair. She watched the sun rise from the beautiful view.

"Pretty, isn't it?" A voice asked, causing Rin to nearly tumble off the edge before a hand caught her. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Len said, his forehead creased with worry. Rin said nothing, just ripped her hand away from Len and blushed. How was he so quiet? That door creaks so loud it could wake up an entire country, Rin thought. Len left her on her own, again, and Rin continued to stand on the balcony, this time contemplating wether or not to jump off. Too high, she thought, leaning against the railing.

Rin had no idea what kind of world she had gotten herself into, but she knew she wasn't getting out of it anytime soon.

**Oh my god these chapters need to get longer. I have been wanting to introduce new characters, so I did! If you have any character suggestions, tell me in a review or P.M! Just tell me the character's name, what species, (Vampire, Human, etc.) and what their relationship is With the other characters. I need help! D: yeah. Thank you guys so much for reading!**

**Peace, Love and Dreams,**

**_Dreamer520_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! It's me! Finally updating this story. DON'T KILL ME! I feel really sick right now, because I just moved, and everything here looks the same,(NO JOKE! OH MY GOD!) so I got off T the wrong bus stop, and I feel like an idiot. WHAT DO I DOOOOOO!? My stomach is churning. (I Ghent really stressed out over the littlest things, I can't help it!) yeah.**

**Review Replies! **

**Rin Kagamine: thank you for the idea, that actually gave me inspiration for a different character, although iI don't know if I will use yours, maybe in future chapters? Sorry, and thank you!**

**TheYokaiOtaku: sowwy I got u in twouble :C but I will always try to make my chapter as long as I can stand. Thank you for reviewing constantly!**

**Makkisongune: oh, Makki. SUP GUUUURRRRRRLLLLL how's it goin'?! (She my bffl irl...) Thank you!**

**HumanAtHeart: I did too. My brother still won't come within five feet of me. (Jk...)**

**Cristal12997: thank you! I am glad you like it!**

**What, no smart-ass comments, Vocaloids?**

**Len: Miss us already?**

**Teto: HIIII! Where is the bread I was promised?**

**What?! Where did you even come from?!**

**Teto: Nowhere...*fades away***

**Len: What.**

**idk, man.**

**on with the story!**

* * *

Rin had been in the castle for about a week, with four failed escape attempts, none of them getting her beyond the inside.

Len was having difficulty keeping up with Rin. He always had to be thinking one step ahead of her. If she got back to the village, he would be dead, especially with that vampire hunter living there. She hasn't tried anything for two days though. Maybe she is settling down...

Len heard a crash that came from Rin's room. I spoke too soon. He burst through the door of the bedroom, only to find that she had fallen to the ground, and broken the mirror that was there. She was staring at something. He followed her gaze to see a very familiar face.

"Hey, Len!" She waved.

"Curissa, do you have to scare every human you come across?" Len asked the hovering demon.

"First of all, I prefer Cul. And second, I didn't mean to scare her, it just sort of happened."

"Why can't anyone just come in through the front door?!" Len muttered.

"Can someone explain to me what is happening?!" Rin pleaded. She was eying Cul suspiciously.

"Sure!" Cul exclaimed. "I am Cul, and I am a demon." Isn't it obvious by the red eyes and red hair? Cul wondered.

"A demon?! How many kinds of creatures are there?!" Rin screeched. First a Vampire, then that wolf thing, and now this?!

"You don't want to know. Cul, can you please just land? I don't think Rin can take much more of that." Len was trying hard not to break anything, namely Rin.

Cul folded her wings, (which very closely resemble those of a bat) and came down to the ground. Rin was still suspicious of this girl. She stood up and slowly backed away, warily watching the demon.

Cul noticed this, and smirked. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. Len would murder me if I tried." Rin looked shocked, and Len scowled.

"That's enough, Curissa," he muttered. Now it was Cul's turn to scowl.

"That's not my name."

As Len and Cul were staring each other down, Rin took advantage of the moment and quietly made her way over to the door leading to the balcony. She began opening the doors, but before she could get them open, they slammed in her face. She spun around, and saw Len with his hand out, glaring at her. How the hell did he do that?! Rin thought.

"Nice try." Len had had enough. "Cul, now is not a good time. Please, just go." Cul sulked as she unfolded her wings and stepped out to the balcony, not hesitating as she took off and began to fly away. After Cul had gone, Len turned towards Rin. "I'll come to get you when dinner is ready." He walked out of the room and down to the kitchen, where once again, he attempted to cook.

Why is he acting like that? Rin wondered. I have been here a week, and I haven't once seen him in a good mood. Am I really that much of a burden? She then remember all of her failed escape attempts. Well, Who wouldn't try to run when a vampire kidnaps you?

Rin decided that from now on, she would stop trying to break out and actually try to act liked a guest, even if she wasn't.

Her thoughts traveled back to what just happened. She met yet another kind of species. How many are there? And what about that wolf thing? What was that? She still didn't know. She told herself she would ask during dinner, and she drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Len." She was asking now.

"Hmm?" He wasn't paying much attention.

"Remember that wolf thing you attacked?"

"What about it?" He lifted his head, listening now.

"What was it? A werewolf?"

"No. It was a Shapeshifter. They take on any form they want, and keep it for a while, they don't change frequently. They begin to develop the same instincts the creature they are formed as, which is why it began to attack you."

"Why did you kill it? Why not let it change forms?"

"I didn't kill the creature itself, only its form. you see, When they are killed, they don't actually die. they take on a new form, never able to take on the previous one again, because it has, in a sense, died. Does that make sense?"

"Actually, yes." Len was relieved. He thought he would have to explain again. "But how do they... Come to be?"

"Umm..." He did I t know how to explain. "Well... They can start out as any animal, really. It just sort of happens. No one really knows how that works. But, the most uncommon is human. If a human is a shapeshifter, then they can turn into any creature they want, but are also able to become human again. It's hard to understand," Len explained.

"What happened to that shapeshifter? Do you know?"

"I believe it became a squirrel. Something harmless."

"Oh." It stayed silent after that for a while. Rin still had tons of questions running through her head. If she was stuck here, why not know what she is up against?

"What about the other creatures that humans don't know about? Like Cul, what does she-"

"I think I have something that will answer your questions," Len sighed. He left the room for a while. And came back with a large book in hand. "Here. This has all kinds of 'monsters' and such." He placed it on the table and began walking away. "Now, if you would excuse me, I have things to do."

* * *

**This was originally going to be longer, but I am tired and yeah. The plot seems to be moving slowly. I will try to pick up in the next chapter, and that book has some significance...**

**Cul: YAAAY! I'm a demon! :D**

**why are you happy about that?**

**Cul: Because... *disappears***

**DAMNIT LEN!**

**Len: WHAT THE HECK DID I DO?!**

**I just felt like blaming you.**

**Len: -.-**

**Seriously though, who gave Cul and Teto crack?**

**Rin: I thought it would be funny!**

**I hope you are proud of yourself.**

**Rin: I am, thanks.**

**Anyways, thanks!**

**Peace, Love and Dreams,**

_**Dreamer520**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME IM SORRY *SOB* I didn't mean to wait so long to update... DON'T KILL ME I SOWWY**

**Len:THEY GET IT YOU'RE SORRY NOW SHUT UP.**

**fine. So rude. Well, I finally finished This chapter! Hooray!**

**Review Replies!**

**cristal12997: You are very welcome, and thank you for the compliment! Here is the update!**

**TheYokaiOtaku: I know I'm the same way I'm always Like ugh... The security thing is so annoying... It is a shame it ended... But actually, when I finish the stories I'm working on, I think I might rewrite it... I'm thinking about it, at least. I've never heard of that manga... Is it good? **

**WEEHEEEHEEEEE LETS DO THIS**

* * *

Rin paced around her room, intently reading the book Len had given her last night. She looked at detailed illustrations and intricate designs as she read through. She stopped, however, when she reached a ripped page. The only word there was Vampire; the bottom half had been carelessly torn out of the book, along with the picture in the opposite page.

'Strange,' Rin thought. 'Why would this be ripped out? ...could it have been Len?'

She decided to ignore it for now, and continued flipping the pages, stopping at one headed Faeries. She read the information it held.

In the human culture, Faeries are often seen as beautiful, small, and playful human-like creatures with butterfly wings. In truth, Faeries are horrible beings, and something to be avoided at all costs. They play horrid pranks ending in death, or even worse, for the victim. Faeries absolutely despise fire, so if you encounter one, often times keeping a fire nearby will save you from what horrible fate they have in mind.

Rin looked at the amazingly detailed illustrations. They portrayed Faeries as almost demon-like, with ratty wings, piercing Red eyes, and disgustingly green skin. 'That's sick.' Rin shuddered.

Len was also pacing his room, but for different reasons. He had been left alone by the hunters for a while, but, they started reappearing. Especially the Blue-haired one... He had assumed he had stopped altogether, considering he had a fiancée in a close town.

But, he was stalking around in the woods once more, obviously hunting Len. It took every ounce of will power Len had not to kill him. But, he had his morals.

And he wasn't completely over the fact that he had a human sitting in his home, either.

"Damnit, what am I going to do?!" Len shouted to no one in particular.

"Well, to start, you should stop flipping all of the furniture in your room," a voice called mockingly. Only one person would be willing to waltz right into his house and then be sarcastic with him when he was obviously pissed.

"What the hell do you want, Gumi?" Len snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I can sense your anger, and I was hungry," Gumi replied easily. Gumi fed off of emotions, and her favorite was anger was her favorite. She didn't exactly drain your emotion, more of consumed what was let off. "It was so strong I almost choked."

"Whatever."

Gumi let out a sigh of relief.

"Mmm..." She breathed. "Hey, do you know what emotion I like even more than anger?"

"What?" Len turned around, momentarily forgetting his own.

"Love." Len cocked an eyebrow. "Anger has a strong taste, yes, almost... Spicy, in a sense. But Love... It's indescribable. It's sweet, and..." She drifted off for a moment. "But, it's only true love. Not what people fool themselves with. The love that, in the end, nothing will come between the two lovers. It's so rare these days..." An expression of sadness crossed her face, but she quickly returned to her normal self. "But, that's just me."

Len stared at her in amazement. Gumi would often do something like that, say something that just seems so... Genius. He would never get over it.

"Are you done staring? Wonder has such a bitter taste..." Gumi smirked. Len turned away, and his broken table caught his eye.

"...Did...I... Do that?" He stared in shock.

"Yeah, you had some serious rage," Gumi told him. "I wouldn't be surprised if your guest heard you."

"Of course you did, you're right there," Len muttered.

"I meant the other one, smart ass." The vampire's eyes widened as he realized she meant Rin. "You forgot about her, didn't you?" She called after him as he tore out of the room. He ran into the kitchen, searching desperately for something, anything to put on the table and call dinner, since he had forgotten breakfast and lunch. Gumi smoothly trailed in after him, watching him attempt to cook.

"You don't know how to cook. move out of the way." Gumi began pulling things out of cupboards, and began to place them in a pan. "Too bad you don't have any carrots... Those are almost as good as emotions. Almost." She hummed as she worked, and Len went back towards his room to see what he could do to clean up.

Rin was sitting now, just flipping through the pages of the book. She found it extremely useful. She learned about things she never even knew existed. She was reading a paragraph on demons when her door was burst open. She looked up in surprise.

"Dinner!" The voice sing-songed. Dinner? Rin was so busy reading, she didn't even notice her stomach growling...

"Who are you?" Rin asked the woman standing in front of her. She looked about her age, possibly older, with grass green hair that was past her shoulders in the front and short in the back, with glowing emerald eyes.

"Me? I'm Gumi." Gumi looked as if she was amused that Rin didn't know her.

"I'm Rin."

"Well, are you going to come and eat or sit there staring at me?" Gumi demanded. Rin stumbled out of her bed, blushing slightly. She followed Gumi down to the dining room, where dinner sat. There was chicken and potatoes, along with tall wine glasses full of water. 'Obviously Len didn't make this, because it actually looks edible,' Rin idly thought. She sat down in the seat she usually took, and Gumi sat across from her.

"So, Rin, you obviously aren't a vampire, so, what are you?" Gumi asked.

"...I'm human."

"No, you're not. You don't have that... Aura, should I say, about you." Gumi said. She carefully studied Rin, trying to determine what she was. "Hmmm... Could you sing something, Rin?" She asked.

Rin, puzzled, sang a few bars of a song she remembered form her town, but she couldn't recall the name. It was a slow song, really beautiful.

Gumi listened, thinking what a beautiful, sweet voice she had. too beautiful. her eyes grew wide, and she realized what Rin actually was. "Rin, stop!" She shouted frantically. Rin paused, and looked at Gumi.

"What? What is it?" Rin worried.

"Uh... I... Just... The song brings back memories," Gumi muttered. She decided to tell Len before telling Rin.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Gumi. I didn't realize," Rin said, now eating the food Gumi made.

"I'll... Be back." Gumi excused herself from the table to find Len. Len had to know how dangerous Rin could become. Gumi had heard of the creatures, but never actually met one.

But one thing she did know, they were deadly.

* * *

**Yay cliffhangers! I have two questions for you...**

**1: who is the hunter that is after Len, and what are his motives?**

**2: What is Rin, and why is she dangerous?**

**Rin: That was more like four.**

**Well, ha, shut up.**

**Rin: What am I anyway?**

**You are you.**

**Rin:...**

**Yep. So, I will remember to update this time! Bye bye!**

**Peace, Love and Dreams,**

**_Dreamer520_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, friends! In this chapter, a new character is introduced. She is an O.C, and she is not my creation. If you remember, I asked if anyone had any ideas for characters, and I got one response that I really, really liked. It was super detailed, and I could get a feel for the character.**

**the character's name is Briar Aurora Lunae, and she was created by Amaya Snow. Thank you so much, Amaya! I hope I portrayed her as how you imagined her... If I didn't, feel free to correct me, and I will try and improve.**

**Review Replies will be at the bottom from now on! Cuz, you know, I said so.**

* * *

Gumi was standing in the hall, unsure of what to do. Rin was a siren. Not even, more like half-siren. Luckily for Gumi, she stopped her just in time. Gumi couldn't figure out what Rin's other line of heritage was... It certainly wasn't human, vampire or emotion eater. She would have been able to figure those out easily.

Suddenly, a doorbell rang through the castle, loud and clear. Gumi wondered who it could be as she opened the door in the entry hall.

"Hello, Gumi," a girl said, with icy-blue hair, and wearing a black sleeveless dress with a slightly puffed skirt that fell to her knees, and a black rose to top it off. Gumi felt the tips of her pointed elf-ears heat, like they always do when she is angry.

"Briar."

"Still in love with carrots?"

"Still getting drunk every night?"

"Guys, calm down. Can't you treat each other with respect?" Len asked while entering the room. Both females were fuming at each other, but at the sound of Len's voice, retreated.

"Depends, will she stop insulting my hair every chance she gets?" Gumi muttered.

"Only if you stop cutting it with a piece of glass you find lying around." Briar retorted coolly.

"Briar, what are you doing here?" Len hugged his older cousin, but had to bend down to do so. She was one hundred twenty years old, but resembled seventeen, whereas Len was only one hundred, yet resembled eighteen.

"You invited me, remember? Last time I was here." Len had forgotten, with the drama of Rin, who was all alone... On a ground floor... With windows made of glass...

"Just wait here." He breezed into the dining room, to find Rin sitting in front of an empty plate, thinking. He breathed a silent sigh of relief, and quietly turned to leave, but Briar came into the room before he could slip out unnoticed. Her eyes went wide, and she was about to say something when Len covered her mouth and dragged her outside.

"Who was that?!" She asked, bouncing up and down excitedly. "She was adorable~! She would look really good in white... And black..." She began thinking aloud, deciding what to dress Rin with, already set on playing 'Dress-up'.

"Briar, can you calm down? Don't scare her, she's new to our world, since she's human." A guilty look flashed in Gumi's eyes, but neither of the two noticed.

"What do you mean human?" Briar asked. "She's a witch." Len blinked in surprise, and Gumi realized the extent of Rin's lineage.

"What?" Len was dazed, just stared at Briar.

"Yeah, she has that magical Aura. I don't know how you could mistake her for human, Len. It should be obvious." She stared back at him, wondering how he could even think she was possibly human.

"She's not just a witch," Gumi stepped forward. "She's also... Well...? Part... Siren," she muttered.

"What?!" Len cried. "She's a witch and a siren?!"

"Oh, so she's a half-breed. The siren part explains her looks..." Briar mused. "The golden hair and those bright blue eyes... But she seriously thinks she's human?"

Meanwhile, Rin was thinking about why Gumi didn't think she was human. Of course she was! If she wasn't, would she know it? Did Gumi seriously think she didn't know her own species? Rin grew slightly irritated at the thought. If she was some other being, she would know it! Something like that wouldn't be kept from her! She did grow up in an orphanage... But surely her parents were human! Right?! She grew more and more confused the more she thought about it, and increasingly frustrated.

Gumi sensed the anger inside of the room, and warned Len and Briar.

"Well, if she still thinks that she is, she won't for much longer," Gumi stated. shortly after she finished, there was a shattering heard inside of the dining room, and all three flocked in to see what happened.

On the table, the flower vase had shattered, and the rose inside was still smoldering, as if it had burst into flames. Rin stared, wide eyed. Her eyes were full of fear. Did... She do that?

"Well, looks like she found out," Briar said, carelessly snapping her fingers. The vase fixed itself, and the flower returned to its' previous state.

"What..." Rin's voice was shaky, and she was trembling slightly. She had no idea what happened...

"Uh, Rin?" Len stepped towards her. She didn't react, just kept staring at the vase. Briar was getting tired of it, so she started to speak.

"Okay! So, now that that's all cleared up-"

"What's all cleared up?!" Rin cried. She was still confused.

"Rin, come with me." Len took her hand and dragged her away from Briar, who was searching for the wine, specifically red, and Gumi, who was savoring the confusion and anger, e perfect combination.

Rin and Len reached her room, and Rin sat on the bed, thoroughly puzzled.

"Rin, I hope you've guessed by now that you aren't human." She nodded, and he continued. "Actually, you are a witch. And a siren. You're both," Len said. Rin just stared at him, with an emptiness in her eyes as she registered what he said. Siren... She had read about those in the book. They killed people with their-

"Oh god." Rin muttered. Her eyes widened with realization as she remembered all the times walking through the woods, singing to herself. And all of the dead creatures...

"Rin?!" Len was worried. She wouldn't say anything more than 'oh god'. Her waist-length hair was a tangled mess, and was loosing it's shine quickly. Her vibrant eyes faded to a dull gray color. "Rin! What's wrong?!" He knelt in front of her, trying to see what was wrong from her expressions.

"Len."

"What is it?"

"I'm a murderer, Len. A murderer!" She sobbed. She put her face into her hands. Her hair lost all of it's glossiness, replaced with a dull light, and her eyes were empty of any emotion except for despair.

"Rin, I'm sure you aren't-"

"I AM, LEN! ALL OF THOSE DEAD CREATURES IN THE WOODS, EVEN PEOPLE! I KILLED THEM, LEN! WITH ONLY MY VOICE! LEN, I KILLED THEM!" Her eyes burned with anger, turning from gray to a deep, vibrant purple. "SO MANY INNOCENT PEOPLE AND CREATURES LOST THEIR LIVES BECAUSE OF ME!" Nearby, a mirror cracked, shattering glass everywhere.

Briar came running in. "Oh..." She whispered. She ran over to Rin, and looked her in the eye. Rin glared back, her eyes a deep fiery red, her hair still a mess, but not as dull as before. Briar muttered something under her breath, and Rin began to look drowsy. Her eyes slowly returned to their normal cerulean color, her glare becoming a distant look, until her eyelids drooped closed. She resumed a peaceful expression, and fell backwards on the bed, her hair pooling around her head, retaining its' natural color.

"What happened?" Len asked asked Briar. He trusted her enough to know she wouldn't do that unless it was necessary.

"I calmed her down, maybe a little too much..." She pursed her lips, and looked down at Rin. "I guess when she found out what she was, she freaked out and her powers... Exploded, am I correct?" Len nodded. "It was probably the first time she felt emotions as extreme as those, so her powers overreacted."

"Huh." Len watched her peacefully sleeping figure, watched as her chest rose and fell in an even pattern. She was beautiful when she slept... Her golden hair framed her face, and her eyelashes fluttered, her pink lips slightly parted. He felt a slight heat rise in his cheeks.

"We'll, get out!" Briar cried, pushing him out. " I have work to do!"

"Briar, don't-" she slammed the door in his face, and he chuckled. Briar adored cute things, and he guessed she saw Rin as the perfect dress-up doll. "Good luck, Rin." He walked back to the dining room, where Gumi was. She might as well know what happened, too, he thought as he headed down the steps, adjusting his ponytail.

* * *

** And done! **

**Review Replies!**

**TheYokaiOtaku: OMG you review so often that my spellcheck has added your name! Hahaha! Well, I can't make any promises on the sad thing, but if it does get sad, it won't be until later... Yeah, about that... I got busy, and I had the chapters for my other story done already... So, yeah. Sorry... It won't happen again! And you don't have to read my other stories... I don't think I asked you to, did I? *thinking face* well, only read what you feel interested in, you don't have to feel obliged to read all of them. Thank you for your constant reviews!**

**Cristal12997: Thank you for reviewing! I hope this answers some of your questions!**

**PandaRawR: well, I'm glad that I caught you by surprise... That's always good, right? The first question will be answered in later chapters, and then you shall find out! And man, everyone quest what Rin was... Halfway... Thank you for your review!**

**IHEARTKOOKIEZ: I think I spelled your name right... Well, once again, your question will be answered later, and you also got Rin's species right! Yay! And here is your update!**

**EVERYONE WHO GUESSED SIREN GETS ONE OF GUMI'S CARROTS!**

**Gumi: NO!**

**Nevermind. But, I'll give you a hug! And so will Len!**

**Len: Fine...**

**YESSS! HUGS ALL AROUND!**

**Peace, Love and Dreams,**

**_Dreamer520_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, friends! In this chapter, it's not Rin and Len and Gumi, and freaking everyone else. That continue next chapter. And yes, almost everyone introduced thus far will be important to the plot, so this won't be the last of them! YEESSSSSSSS!**

**Anyway, I have this competition running, and I would love it if you would join. I will put the information at the ending Author's note, so I hope you decide to join!**

**Review Replies!(A lot of them lol)**

**TheYokaiOtaku: Yeah,I thought it would be an unexpected turn of events. but thank you!(INFINITE EXCLAMATION POINTS ((I CANT SPELL EXCLAMATION APPARENTLY)) )I am so happy you think they are interesting enough to read! ;-;TEARS OF JOY, YOU PEOPLE ALL HAVE MADE MY DAY, NO JOKE!**

**Len: Settle.**

**Smartass.**

**Cristal12997: No problem! I hope I cleared some things up ;)**

**Shadows13: I put this in the other story you reviewed, but I couldn't find your profile! Maybe you could try logging in again? It would be appreciated, since the closest profile to yours was all in French, and even though I take French class, I can't figure out if its you... ;-;**

**HumanAtHeart: I admit, I was laughing. (And wasn't it proved you are a sadist in your zombie apocalypse story? OTL /shot NO JK I REALLY LOVE YOUR STORY DONT HURT ME) thank you for your review!**

**Vampire penguin: Oh yeah... I did promise that... LEN GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND GIVE THESE WONDERFUL PEOPLE A HUG.**

**Len: ...**

**DO IT.**

**Rin: You promised, asshole.**

**Len: FINE.**

**HERE ARE YOUR HUGS, BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE. AND RIN GIVES SOME TOO.**

**Rin: WHAT?! I WON'T TOUCH THOSE PEOPLE.**

**Len. I did it, you do. *shoves***

**yes yes. Hugs from the Kagamines. They argue a lot.**

**Rin: It's because of you. You just have that quality.**

**I know.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

The man traveled through the forest, cutting down shrubs and branches, and the occasional animal. Anything that blocked his path.

His head was swimming in thoughts. He was going to get revenge. Revenge on that stupid, bloodsucking demon. He had done things that the man could never forgive.

He killed his first love.

She was a beautiful woman. Brown hair, cut just beneath her jaw. Her eyes were a beautifully strange shade of red, such an unusual color. She was kind and outgoing, never censoring her thoughts, always thinking of what was best for others. In fact, she had often volunteered at the orphanage of her town, and had taken a liking to a pretty, young blonde girl.

The woman had never loved the man back, however. But blinded by his love and her beauty, he persisted in trying to marry the woman. She declined every time. Shortly after he asked for her hand for what was the fourth time, she disappeared into the woods. The man saw her go in, and followed. He would never forget what he saw. His love, lying bleeding on the ground, with the horrid creature standing above her, blood dripping from his fangs.

The man had tried to fight the monster, but it ran, the man only getting a quick glimpse at his face. He remembered that moment perfectly, and vowed revenge.

After years and years of searching, the man gave up, and went back to his town, where he met his current fiancée, and her friend, the same young girl from the orphanage.

The man and the girl fell in love, and quickly became engaged. Until, that is, the girl's friend met a similar fate as the woman before her. His fiancée went into hysterics, crying every time she saw something that reminded her of her childhood friend. That's why the man was out there, to put her mind at rest, and hopefully bring the blonde girl back.

The man had his suspicions on who the culprit was. He had thought the vampire had moved on to another town, but apparently not.

So he was cutting his way through the woods, cutting everything in his path down, his blue hair tangled with sticks and leaves, his clothes tattered and torn, searching for the lost girl.

What he didn't know was, a figure was watching him from above. One with brown hair, cut just beneath her jaw. Her eyes were a beautifully strange shade of red, such an unusual color. She watched him closely, inspecting his every move. She had to make sure he didn't find what he was looking for. If he did, the blonde girl would surely would be rejected by her town, and she would die on her own. Where would she go? Of course, the woman couldn't interfere. It was part of her contract. The only thing she could do was hold him back, placing small obstacles in his path.

Until, that is, he found the castle the vampire resided in. Breaking the rules in desperation, she leapt down from her perch on the trees. The blue-haired man stumbled back in surprise.

"M-Meiko?!" He stuttered, utterly astonished.

"Leave now, Kaito," she ordered. "Now. Return to Miku." Unable to refuse the voice of a siren, Kaito nodded and turned, running back into the forest.

"I am so going to get it," Meiko muttered, leaping on treetops, headed back to her master to receive her punishment.

* * *

**AND DONE. FINALLY UPDATED. TIME TO UPDATE GUMI'S STORY. **

**Gumi: *pulls out chainsaw***

**WHERE ARE YOU GETTING THESE WEAPONS. RIN, STOP SELLING WEAPONS.**

**Rin: how else am I supposed to get money?**

**You are a Vocaloid, for pete's sake.**

**Rin: it's more fun to watch Gumi chase people with chainsaws.**

**I don't even care anymore.**

**So this is a pretty short chapter. I will make the next one a little longer, since this was so short.**

**For the contest:**

**This is copied and pasted from my profile, btw.**

**_So, I noticed that there are a lot of amazing Vocaloid songs out there, but they don't get the recognition they deserve. So, I wanted to start a contest for the songs that just don't get what they deserve._**

**_Rules_**

**_First, the story must be at least five hundred words long. AT LEAST. And, you have a limit of three chapters._**

**_Second, in order for the song to qualify, you must go to the search bar and type, word for word, the name of the song, and see what comes up. find there are lresultant fifteen results that ARE IN THE VOCALOID CATEGORY and SAY THEY ARE DEDICATED TO THE SONG, (only only had to check the first few pages, go back as far as you feel necessary) Then the song qualifies. I DO NOT want to see anything like the Story of Evil, World is Mine, etc._**

**_Third, in an authors note, or the summary, you must put the name of the song, the creator(if you can find it), and the vocaloid/s who sing it._**

**_Rating cannot be above T, and no lemons, or limes, or whatever they are, although violence and gore is fine._**

**_And yes, you may use Beta readers._**

**_I would also prefer you use the characters that sing the song, BUT IT IS NOT REQUIRED, HOWEVER THE STORY MUST FOLLOW THE PLOT OF THE SONG, OR YOUR INTERPRETATION._**

**_ALSO! If there is currently a fanfiction based on the song you want that IS NOT In the competition, and it has been updated within the last three days, you may not use it. However, if one starts after you have already informed me of your entry, it is still valid._**

**_Also, you must P.M. Me, or alert me in any other way on the site that you have entered the contest, and you must include what song it is for, the title of your story (if you choose not to have the song your title), and... uh, nothing, I guess. If you do not do this, it is disqualified._**

**_and now for Prizes!_**

**_Third place- A Oneshot of any vocaloid characters, I choose the plot, but the story will be dedicated to you._**

**_Second Place- A one-shot of whatever Vocaloid you want, you choose the plot, and it will be dedicated to you._**

**_First Place- A Multi-chapter Vocaloid fanfic, with your own OC, if you so desire, with your choice of plot, completely dedicated to you._**

**_I will announce the deadline the next time I update one of my chapters._**

**_I sincerely hope you all do your best!_**

**_Any questions? P.M them to me!_**

**_Thank you for considering!_**

** And now, please review!**

**And Gumi won't kill you brutally with a chainsaw! *Runs away* SOMEONE SIGN OFF FOR MEEEEEE! (That awkward moment when your author's note is longer than the story)**

**Peace, Love and Cats,**

**_Iroha Nekomura_**

**Rin: IROHA! Where did you even come from?! **

**Iroha: Well, I was raised by stray cats...**

**Rin: Nevermind. (That actually explains a lot, though.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rin: Dreamer died, so I'm going to be doing this, I guess. (She didn't die she is just a lazy ass but if I said that she would kick my ass but pfft I'm not worried)**

**Rin: So... I don't even know what to do here. LEN! COME HELP ME!**

**Len: FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF!**

**Rin: ...Jerk. Fine, I guess I'll answer reviews.**

**Reviews by Rin**

**HumanAtHeart: Yeah, you are. No offense, but... And sorry about the short chapter, Dreamer wouldn't know quality if it introduced itself and smacked her in the face.**

**[Dreamer: I HEARD THAT]**

**YOU WERE MEANT TO! Anyway... Next review.**

**TheYokaiOtaku: HAHAHA! All you inferior folk, to the almighty RIN-SAMA! **

**[Dreamer: Rin can't spell for shit]**

**No one asked you. Go back to being dead. But, yeah, I am pretty sure you find out what happens to Meiko. I'm not saying anything, though...**

**cristal12997: Finally she updates. I mean, really, how hard can school be? Yeah, I guess it is sad that he lost her. Or did he~? Fufufu...**

**[Dreamer: RIN FUCKING STOP WITH THE SPOILERS]**

**You're no fun! This is my turn, anyway. You aren't even supposed to be here.**

**[Dreamer: ...I hate you.]**

**Love you too.**

**LucyHeartfilia125: Obviously, Len will fall in love with me. I'm too cool to fall in love.**

**Len: Uh, how about no, Rin. I'm the sexy vampire here.**

**IN YOUR STUPID DREAMS, SHOTA BOY. Well, here is the update, so read on!**

**vampirepenguin: Yeah, you're welcome. I'm sure Len didn't mind either. And yes, ii is HILARIOUS to watch Gumi chase people with chainsaws. This one time, she even-**

**[Dreamer: NO GORE, RIN.]**

***sigh* but why. **

**Gumi: Rin has a garden of hands!**

**WHO TOLD YOU THAT GO AWAY SOMEONE START THE GOD DAMN STORY ALREADY**

* * *

"MEIKO!" A man with long, elegant purple hair was letting off his rage at the woman in front of him. "Do you understand what you could have done?!"

"Relax, Gakupo. Nothing happened, it's completely fine-"

"No, it's not. You need to learn not to mess with the humans! What Len is doing is bad enough, and if he realizes his feelings for her-"

"That won't happen. I will protect her. I made a promise, and I do plan to keep it."

Gakupo stared long and hard at the woman, before sighing and starting to pace.

"Just look at all the trouble she's gotten in. First those two vampires, then the demon, and now she is living with an emotion feeder and a halfbreed? This is not going according to plan..."

"Gakupo, some things happen for a reason. Now stop pacing, you're making me sick."

"Meiko... Just, keep a closer eye on her. Kidnap her of you need to. ...on second thought, don't," he ordered. "But I want eyes in her twenty-four seven. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Great. You might also want to bring someone along with you... In case something happens. What about Teto?"

"Are you kidding? She'll waltz right in that door and kill everyone, claiming they were a threat. I'll take Lily, at least she has some common sense."

"Fine, I don't care. Just go."

* * *

Rin was on the balcony attached to her room, staring off into the forest. The spell Briar had cast on her kept her asleep for two days, longer than she had meant to, but Rin didn't mind. She actually felt calmer than she had in a while.

Watching the peaceful forest, Rin was almost able to forget where she was, who she was, what she was. She could almost pretend she was back in the orphanage, with her friend, and honorary sister, Miku. Miku... She wondered what she was thinking now. 'Does she think I died?' She wondered. '...probably, she tends to overreact.' Rin chuckled at the memory of Miku, and how happy she would get whenever Kaito gave her a rose, or how sad she would get when Kaito left for an hour...

Rin didn't notice the tears falling gently down her cheek until someone caught them. She looked over, and saw Len, a worried look on his face. 'Since when did he start caring?'

"I-It's nothing. Really, I'm fine." Rin gave him a half-hearted smile. He knew she was lying (as a result of hanging around Gumi and being a vampire, he could sense that quickly), but said nothing, not wanting to upset her more. He had no idea what he was feeling... A sharp pain in his heart, near to being stabbed... Could he really be feeling... Sympathy? No, vampires don't feel sympathy. They don't feel, period. Len already broke those rules though... Could it be possible that he actually... Felt guilty?

"I'm sorry, Rin." It was barely audible, but Rin picked it up. He hadn't meant to say it aloud, but he had, and Rin heard it.

"It's okay." It was Len's turn to be surprised. He kidnapped her, took her away from everything... And it was okay? She just forgave him? Len voiced this aloud to Rin.

"Yes, I... I can't say I entirely forgive you. I still... Feel angry. But I guess I can just understand why you would do it. You were protecting yourself, you didn't want others to find out about you. And I get that." She paused. "But... That doesn't mean I can totally forgive you." Len nodded in understanding. He wished there was something he could do, anything...

"You can go back, if you want."

"What?"

"I said you can go back to your town. It's not far from here... I could show you the way, you could go home to your family."

"That's nice of you, Len. But I don't have a family, remember? And you have of remember what I am. It's probably too dangerous," Rin pointed out. Although, she really wanted to see her friends again...

"Then just go for a week. You can go wherever you want afterwards, you don't have to come back. I know you hate it here." Len rested his hands on the railing, looking down, letting his bangs hide what emotions where showing on his face.

"R-really?" Rin looked at him. He only nodded.

Len felt something warm around his hand. He looked up to see Rin, looking straight into his eyes, holding his hand in both of hers. It took some willpower not to attack.

"Then you... Are coming with me."

Looking into her crystalline blue eyes, he could see how serious she was about this. "That isn't a good idea. I am a vampire, through and through. No good would come from it."

"Then at least, while I'm gone, do something you want to do, okay?"

"I will. I had better go tell Gumi and Briar, if they aren't listening in already." They both went silent, and heard faint giggles coming from the roof, becoming softer until they completely disappeared.

"How did you-"

"Let's just call it bat senses."

* * *

**Bat senses? Is that the best you could do, Len?**

**Len: I didn't write it. Blame Dreamer.**

**[Dreamer: FUCKING BATMAN]**

**...I'm not so sure she is mentally stable right now. Remind me, why are we here?**

**Len: Because she feeds us cake.**

**Oh yeah. (The cake is really good shhhh she buys it from the grocery store)**

**[Dreamer: Stop feeding the people false information. I don't give you cakes you just show up and take it.]**

**...**

**Well, bye.**

**(I'm not signing out because that shit is stupid)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ayyy! I'm back! HAHAHAHA! And pretty fast too. I'm so proud. AND OMG YOU GUYS HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THIS WE HAVE OVER 1,000 VIEWS GUYS. OVER 1,000. THATS A LOT.**

**Rin: Whatever. **

**Don't get pissy. (Rin and I have a love/hate relationship)**

**Rin: But mainly hate.**

**I would argue, but it's true. Rin! Answer Reviews with me!**

**Rin: Fine. **

**YESSSS**

**Reviews by Dreamer and Rin**

**TheYokaiOtaku:**

**Rin: I'm so glad I could make you laugh, and- HOLD THE PHONE. NO. BACK AWAY. I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL GET TETO.**

**Dreamer: What will Teto do?!**

**Rin: Let's just say that it's more fun than watching Gumi with a chainsaw.**

**Dreamer: OH MY GOD RIN ITS RUDE TO THREATEN WHAT THE HELL**

**Rin: You never mess with my road roller. That's my baby.**

**Dreamer: I'm just going to answer the rest of the review. AWWWWW LEN YOU'RE SO SWEET AWWWW**

**Rin: Pfft, poor Lenny my ass.**

**Dreamer: Don't be rude.**

**Len: hey wait a minute, I'm the one letting you go here. **

**Rin: whatever. I swear next chapter you are doing this, not me.**

**Cristal12997: **

**Dreamer: Why thank you, I'm so glad you liked it ;-;**

**Rin: Yeah, the Meiko and Gakupo thing is pretty significant to the plot. **

**Dreamer: True. AND THIS TIME I DID UPDATE SOON YESS IM GONNA CRY NOW**

**Rin: Oh god, don't cry. **

**Dreamer: AWWWW RINNY DOES CARE**

**Rin: I just don't want you flooding the house.**

**Dreamer: :|**

**HumanAtHeart:**

**Rin: HA! THATS IT, I'M LEAVING. IM BECOMING A STAND UP COMEDIAN, SEE YOU BITCHES.**

**Dreamer: take your garden of hands with you.**

**Rin: I DONT HAVE ONE GOD ONE SONG AND YOU ARE LABELED LEN I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL WITH SPICE! NOW**

**Len: Yeah, now stop calling me a player and a shota, I'm neither.**

**Dreamer: I am trying so hard not to laugh.**

**Len: Screw you.**

**Rin: Oh Len, stop hitting on others.**

**Len: JESUS CHRI- WHAT NO I WOULDN'T JUST ARGH **

**Dreamer: He left.**

**Rin: Well shit.**

**Dreamer: okay, back to the- OMG IM GONNA CRY IM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW THANK YOU I FEEL SPECIAL I REALLY DO I LOVE YOU *sniff* HOW DO I PUT THIS INTO WORDS I FEEL BAD THAT THIS CHAPTER IS PROBABLY REALLY SHITTY NOW **

**Rin: Yeah, that and it's a filler chapter. This plot needs to get moving. Seriously.**

**...Dreamer?**

**Hello?**

**Shit, now I'm alone.**

**I'm just going to start the story.**

* * *

"Hey, if Len is going, I'm going too," Briar coolly stated, sipping a tall glass of red wine. "My favorite cousin isn't going anywhere without me."

"But I'm still not sure if this is a good idea," Gumi added. "Think about it. A vampire, a half-siren, half-witch and a half-vampire, half-witch? This doesn't add up."

"Gumi, relax. Rin doesn't even know half her powers, I can control myself, and I'm sure Briar will figure something out," Len told her. "And don't you want to come? It is a human village, lots of extra emotions and drama floating around."

"Sounds nice, but I'm still skeptical." Gumi sighed. "But this is for Rin. I'll come." Gumi breathed out again. She hasn't slept in days, and although she technically doesn't need it, it's still a nice luxury.

"Wait." Rin hadn't spoken the entire time, only now adding to the conversation. "How will I explain who you guys are? I can't exactly tell them you are,monsters I met in the woods, that wouldn't blow over well."

Briar spoke up. "Oh, that's easy. Len will be your fiancée you romantically met while wondering through the woods, I'm his cousin, and Gumi's a close friend. Duh."

"W-What?!" Len stuttered.

"Don't get so upset, Len," Gumi huffed. "You're the one who is letting her go."

"Is that really going to work, though?" Rin asked.

"Rin, you sound like you don't want to go."

"Now that I'm thinking about it, I'm not too sure myself. I mean, yes, I do want to go back. But, I'm afraid of hurting someone, or letting out my secret, or yours! I'm not a liar." Rin rested her head on her hand.

"...Rin, I trust you won't do that. Your fears shouldn't stop you from visiting loved ones," Len stated. And he meant it. After the first four days, she finally stopped rocking his house and trying to run, and he thought that meant he could trust her. He hoped... For all he knew, she could be faking it just to rat them out. But he was hoping that that wouldn't be the case.

"Just give me a moment." Rin stood up, pushing her chair out, it scraping across the floor as she headed to her room, leaving Briar, Len and Gumi alone in the dining room.

Line

"Meiko, did you hear that?" Lily whispered. "They're planning a trip to the human village. Gakupo wouldn't approve! We have to stop them."

"Just wait. I have a plan. Did you hear the girls' skepticism? Maybe we can make it so she won't go at all," Meiko replied back to the ghost.

"I'll go see what she is doing. Hang on, she just left for her room." Lily disappeared through the ceiling, leaving Meiko alone once more.

In Rin's room, Rin had ended up on the balcony again, the place she went when she felt unsure.

Lily watched her from the roof, trying to keep her emotions to a minimum, so the emotion eater wouldn't sense the extra creature. (A/N- Gumi can also tell why kind of species someone is, which is why she could tell Rin was a siren. But only with monsters she is familiar with. She doesn't like witches, so she doesn't go near them, which is why she had a hard time telling Rin was one. OMG long A/N.)

Lily wasn't sure what to do from where she was. She could tap into Rin's thoughts, but that would drain her power quickly, and she needed to save her strength. So she just watched Rin, wondering what to do next.

Rin did want to go back, she honestly did, but... She didn't want to hurt anyone. She had a tendency to hum tunes absentmindedly. Would that kill people? Was killing people the only thing she could do with her voice? Could she possibly learn to control it? She wasn't sure what she would do if she couldn't sing...

Suddenly, Rin got a pounding headache. It was so powerful, she couldn't think, couldn't see straight. Clutching her head, she stumbled backwards, falling onto her bottom. She curled herself into a ball, hoping it would go away.

Lily panicked. She was only trying to get a glimpse! Nothing like that ever happened! And she never even got a look inside? Why did she collapse?! She tried to calm down, and went back to Meiko.

"Meiko!" She whispered. "We have a problem!"

* * *

**Rin: Tsk, tsk. Such a short chapter.**

**Dreamer: Don't judge I'm tired okay?**

**Rin: Sleep is for the weak.**

**Dreamer: Says the girl who was passed out on the couch before I had to wake you up to do this.**

**Rin: that wasn't sleeping. That was hibernation. Major difference.**

**Dreamer: What the hell.**

**Rin: AYYY LOOK WHO CAME BACK ITS LEN**

**Len: I only came back because I was hungry.**

**Dreamer: This isn't the kitchen, Len. This is my bedroom.**

**Len: Shut up.**

**Dreamer: I always love our little chats.**

**Rin and Len: No one asked you.**

**Dreamer: BACK TO THE ACTUAL A/N DAMN THIS THINGS ARE LONG I SHOULD JUST MAKE A STORY JUST FULL OF OUR LITTLE CONVERSATIONS INSTEAD OF PUTTING THEM ALL HERE**

**Rin: Stop yelling. If the others wake up, I'm not dealing with them.**

**Dreamer: Fine. SIGN OUT WITH ME**

**Peace, Love and Dreams,**

**_Dreamer520_**

**_Len Kagamine_**

**Rin: No. It's still stupid.**


End file.
